STILL
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Penantian setia seorang Kyuhyun untuk namja tercintanya, Sungmin yang menghilang secara . This is my first fanfic! YAOI, MPREG! KYUMIN *little bit SiHae


STILL

Pairing: KyuMin, slight (little bit)SiHae

Genre: Romance

Warning: YAOI, BoyXBoy, Alternate Universe, First Fanfic, MPREG! OOC, Don't Like Don't Read

Ini Fanfic pertama yang ku post. Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Tohoshinki – Still. Kupersembahkan untuk semua Joyers yang setia pada KyuMin couple! #kisseu

Happy reading guys! ^^

~KyuMin~

Seorang namja muda yang sangat tampan duduk disebuah _caffe _sepi yang ingin tutup. Matanya menjelajah ke luar _caffe. _Tatapannya kosong, ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"permisi, tuan." Suara lembut seorang pelayan terdengar mengganggu di telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah pelayan itu dan menatap tajam. Pelayan itu sedikit bergidik. Pelayan baru.

"e-em_.. c-caffe_ kami sudah ingin tutup, t-tapi anda tidak kunjung keluar. A-apakah anda menunggu seseorang?" pelayan itu bertanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Takut.

Namja itu mendecih. Ia merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Tanpa suara, ia memberikan uang tip ke pelayan yang masih menundukkan kepala itu. Ketika pelayan itu menerimanya, namja itu langsung berjalan santai keluar caffe, meninggalkan sang pelayan yang menatap bingung.

Namja itu bernama Kyuhyun, dengan nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang pengusaha muda berumur 26 tahun. Ia keluar caffe tadi dengan perasaan kecewa yang menumpuk di hatinya.

"hyung… dimana kau?" ucapnya samar dengan suara berat yang mempesona.

Ia terhenti di jalan setapak sebuah taman yang kosong karena ini sudah sore. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang dingin dan memejamkan matanya. air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang melihatnya menangis.

"hyung.. aku merindukanmu," ia mengucap. Di tangannya sekarang ada telepon genggam yang menampilkan sebuah foto. Foto ia dan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya.

Foto yang sangat manis dengan Kyuhyun yang merangkul Sungmin. Keduanya menatap kamera, senyum innocent terlukis di bibir mereka. Aura kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan jelas terpancar.

**_#flashback_**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Setiap saat mereka selalu bertemu dan memadu kasih. Walau tak jarang mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele.

Mungkin terlihat _awkward_ mengingat keduanya adalah pria. Tapi mereka tak peduli. Keduanya percaya akan, _Love knows no gender._ Selama mereka saling mencintai, hal seperti itu tak akan menghalangi mereka. Lagipula, orangtua mereka menyetujui hubungan special mereka.

Namun.. tiba-tiba Sungmin menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Setelah ia dan Kyuhyun terlibat perkelahian kecil di tengah _caffe_ yang Kyuhyun datangi tadi. Sungmin langsung pergi menggunakan Taxi, Kyuhyun tak sempat mengejarnya karena memang ia sedang kesal.

Paginya, saat ia akan meminta maaf ke Sungmin lewat telepon, ternyata nomor Sungmin tidak aktif. Ia langsung pergi ke apartemen Sungmin dan menemukan apartemennya sudah kosong, meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun membaca surat itu, yang isinya..

_Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau yang membaca surat ini. Aku pergi.. aku tak jauh kok. Jangan mencari-ku. Itu akan mengganggu sekolahmu. Teruskanlah impianmu menjadi penerus perusahaan Cho. Ingat! Jangan cari aku. Tapi, tunggulah aku. Tunggu aku di caffe itu, tempat kita bertengkar, diwaktu yang sama. Aku minta maaf padamu atas kesalah pahaman itu. Siwon hanya menenangkanku yang menangis saat itu. Aku takkan pernah selingkuh. Tunggu aku Kyuhyun. I still love you. BunnyMin~_

_*jangan terkejut dan marah saat kita bertemu, Kyu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuntunjukkan_

Dengan surat itu, ia sangat terpukul. Kenapa Sungminnya meninggalkannya? Apakah Sungmin kecewa karena ia memarahinya dan meneriakinya? Apa yang ingin Sungmin tunjukkan kepadanya?

Kyuhyun sangat sedih dengan kepergian Sungmin yang tanpa pamit itu. Ia memenuhi keinginan Sungmin untuk menunggunya di _caffe_ itu. Setiap minggu sore ia selalu mendatangi caffe tersebut sampai malam tiba.

Dan.. ini sudah 6 tahun. Sudah 6 tahun Sungmin meninggalkannya. Sudah 6 tahun ia mendatangi caffe itu setiap minggu, hingga para pelayan dan pemilik_ caffe_ itu mengenalinya dan memberinya _member card_. Tapi, ia takkan pernah menyerah. Ia akan selalu menunggu Sungmin. Ia terlalu mencintai namja imut itu.

**_#end of flashback_**

Hembusan angin yang lembut menemaninya. Ia hamper terlelap ketika suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya. Ia menatap nyalang pada kaca mobil tersebut. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, senyum kuda langsung menyengat penglihatannya.

"sedang apa di situ, Kyu?" orang dalam mobil tadi bertanya.

"Siwon-hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung mengelap air matanya yang sudah mengering. "hanya sedang bersantai. Habis dari caffe," Kyuhyun menjawab cuek sambil mendekati Siwon.

"ah.. aku mengerti, Kyu. Ayo sini, kuantar pulang," Siwon menatap Kyuhyun prihatin dan menawarkan tumpangan. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"hm, gomawo, hyung," Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di bangku belakang. Terlihat di samping Siwon ada Donghae, kekasih Siwon dan juga sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

'Kyuhyun.. tunggulah sebentar lagi..' Siwon tersenyum dalam hati.

…

Minggu selanjutnya, sehabis mnyelesaikan pekerjaan melelahkannya di kantor, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju _caffe._ Tidak seperti biasanya yang berjalan kaki, ia membawa mobilnya kali ini. Entah mengapa, ia sangat bersemangat hari ini.

Sesampainya di _caffe, _duduk di tempat dekat dengan jendela. Tempat favoritnya dan Sungmin. Ia bingung melihat caffe yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang berlalu lalang. Ia hanya cuek dengan keadaan.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan.

"pesan apa, Kyuhyun?" senyum berkembang di bibir merah sang pelayan. Donghae yang menanyakannya, jadi jangan bingung pelayan itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Donghae memang menjadi pelayan di _caffe_ ini.

"hmm.. seperti biasa, hyung," ia menjawab sekedarnya. Donghae terkekeh geli. "kau tak bosan memesannya? Sudah 6 tahun kau begitu terus? Setidaknya pesanlah yang lain," Donghae menatapnya dngan tatapan polos menggemaskan.

"ani.. aku takkan pernah bosan, hyung." Kyuhyun mem-pout bibir. Donghae tersenyum. "baiklah.. pesananmu akan datang," Donghae berjalan meninggalkannya.

"hyung.. aku rindu.. sangat rindu padamu, hyung," Kyuhyun ingin menangis merasakan sesak rindu di dadanya. Namja sepertinya tak pantas untuk menangis. Ia hanya membiarkan rasa sakit itu menyebar ke seluruh badannya.

Tak lama, pesanannya yang dibawakan oleh Donghae datang. Dengan sedikit tambahan makanan ringan dan _dessert_ yang ia yakini Donghae yang membelikannya.

"dari Wonnie untukmu, Kyu." Donghae mengedip dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang berlalu. Tingkah polos sahabatnya itu selalu menenangkannya. 'pasti Siwon-hyung dan Hyukjae-hyung beruntung bisa mendapatkan dan pernah mendapatkan namja semanis Hae-hyung, ya' batinnya.

Kyuhyun menyesap sedikit minumannya. Matanya memejam menikmati minuman dan lagu yang mengalun di telinganya saat ini. Lagu ini mengingatkannya pada saat ia dan dirinya bertengkar, karena lagu ini yang diputar saat itu. Ia sangat menyesali kecemburuannya yang sangat berlebihan itu.

'Ada apa sebenarnya yang membuat Sungmin menangis dan Siwon memeluknya? Kalau Sungmin ada masalah, ia bisa langsung menceritakanya ke Kyuhyun kan? Apalagi saat itu Siwon tak ada yang punya, jadi kukira ia ingin merebut Sungmin-ku,' pertanyaan yang sering berkelebat di kepala Kyuhyun.

Ia tak menyadari kalau saat itu _caffe_ sudah benar-benar kosong. ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya dengan mata terpejam. Bahkan ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

"hei, Kyuhyun," suara yang sangat ia rindukan terdengar. Ia rasa, halusinasinya sekarang sudah terlalu jauh hingga saat ini ia bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas. Ia tetap kekeuh memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak merindukanku? Aku di depanmu lho," suara itu terdengar kecewa. Ia membulatkan matanya. tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini ia lihat.

"h-hyung.." ia tergagap mendapatkan kekasihnya yang selama ini hilang tepat berada di hadapannya. "ini asli kan? Aku tak bermimpi?" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin yang begitu _real._

"tidak, Kyu. Aku disini. Peluk aku, Kyu! Aku rindu padamu!" Sungmin beraegyo. Kyuhyun langsung meraup tubuh mungil Sungmin yang terasa agak besaran tapi tetap pas itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin membalas pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat.

"hyung! Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara parau. Ia menangis.

"aku tak kemana-mana, Kyu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu," Sungmin tersenyum.

"jadi selama ini kau mempermainkanku, hyung! Benar-benar jahat!" Kyuhyun tetap memeluknya.

"bukan begitu, Kyu. Kalau aku jahat, kenapa kau tidak melepas pelukanmu dan menamparku?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Sungmin sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya erat.

CHU~

Satu kecupan penuh cinta mendarat dengan mulus di bibir merahnya. Ia terlalu kaget dengan kecupan itu. Kecupan yang tak berlangsung lama, hanya sekejap sekedar menghilangkan rasa rindu akan bibir masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"aku tak peduli kau kemana." Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan wajah datar. "yang terpenting kau kembali." Dan senyum tulus tiba-tiba terlukis di bibirnya.

Sungmin hanya tersipu dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ternyata selama 6 tahun dia menghilang, Kyuhyun masih setia mencintainya. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu. Ada hal yang akan ia beri tahu dan tunjukkan ke Kyuhyun.

"eum.. K-Kyu.. ada sesuatu yang.." Sungmin memulai.

"apa itu?" potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin keluar dari dalam caffe dan menggandeng seorang yeoja kecil yang menatapnya dengan polos. Kyuhyun tersedak. Jadi.. Sungmin sudah menikah selama 6 tahun ia menunggunya? Inikah buah hatinya? Inikah yang ia ingin tunjukkan? Amarah Kyuhyun memuncak.

"Kyu.. j-jangan salah paham dulu.." Sungmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"apa Lee Sungmin? Inikah alasanmu pergi?" Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya. Tangannya benar-benar sudah dalam gerakan hamper menampar Sungmin sebelum,

"tunggu, Kyu! Ia anakmu!" seorang namja berteriak dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh, Siwon.

"apa hyung? Kau bilang ia anakku? Jelas-jelas ia anak dia!" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"ia anakmu Kyu.. ia darah dagingmu.. ia anakmu dan Sungmin-hyung," suara seorang namja lagi yang kini berdiri di samping Siwon, Donghae. Donghae tersenyum. Kyuhyun mencerna perkataan Donghae.

"jelaskanlah, Sungmin-hyung," Donghae menarik tangan Siwon dan menggendong yeoja kecil itu untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Di _caffe_ ini hanya mereka berdua. Entah kemana karyawan yang lain, Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"jelaskan, Min," Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

Sungmin pun menjelaskan semuanya. Yeoja kecil yang ia gandeg adalah anaknya dan Kyuhyun. Alasan ia pergi karena ia tengah mengandung anaknya, ia takut jika ketahuan Kyuhyun, ia akan dibenci dan anaknya tak diterima oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun belum cukup umur untuk mengurus anak dan namja hamil sepertinya, ia harus melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia pun menjelaskan bagaimana namja sepertinya bisa hamil dan melahirkan.

"Minnie.. wae? Kau menyembunyikan anakku dari ku?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"mianhae, Kyu.. a-aku hanya terlalu takut.."

"jadi.. kau kira aku akan meninggalkanmu? Dengan keadaan hamil seperti itu? Hyug.. percayalah.. aku akan menjaganya.. aku menerimanya.. jangan pergi begitu saja.."

"hiks.. sekali lagi, mianhaeyo.."

"sshh.. uljimma, Minnie,"

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dan berciuman di dalam _caffe_ kosong itu. Saling memaafkan kebodohan masing-masing.

Siwon dan Donghae melihat dari kaca caffe. Semua ini rencana mereka. Siwon telah menyewa _caffe_ ini untuk pertemuan dua sejoli itu. Donghae yang merayu bos-nya yang agak pelit dan merupakan mantannya tersebut agar mau menyewakan _caffe_nya untuk sehari saja. Dan berhasil.

"akhirnya mereka bertemu dan bersatu kembali," Donghae menempelkan wajahnya di kaca _caffe_. Air matanya sudah sederas aliran sungai Han.

"ya! Haebaby, jauhkan wajah manismu dari kaca, itu sangat kotor!" Siwon menarik kepala Donghae menjauhi kaca. Ia segera mengelap wajah Donghae yang kotor dan basah. Setelah selesai, ia mengecup bibir Donghae, mengundang warna merah yang sekarag memenuhi pipinya.

"nah.. manis seperti biasa," Siwon menggigit pipi Donghae.

"appo! Dasar Wonnie jelek!" Donghae memukul pelan dada Siwon. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil.

"eum.. Hae ahjumma, Sunghyun mau apa disini?" suara yeoja imut di samping Donghae. Ah! Donghae melupakan yeoja itu.

Donghae menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya ke yeoja mungil itu. "Sunghyunie masuk ke sana ya.. temui appa-mu," Donghae tersenyum manis mengecup pipi yeoja bernama Lee Sunghyun itu.

Mata Sunghyun melebar dan berbinar senang. "dia appa Sunghyun?" tanyanya polos.

"ne, sana, temui appamu, sebelum ia 'memakan' umma-mu," Siwon menyahut. Donghae mencubit lengan Siwon, membuat namja itu mengaduh.

"yeay!" Sunghyun masuk ke _caffe_ itu.

"kita pulang!" Donghae menarik Siwon dan mereka berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Di dalam _caffe_, bisa terlihat dimana Kyuhyun dengan bangga menggendong Sunghyun dan memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat jam dan menggandeng Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia langsung pulang ke rumahnya dengan Sungmin kembali ke pelukannya, dan tambahan Sunghyun tentunya.

END~

Kyaaa! Selesai juga! One Shot dariku, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, author masih newbie dalam membuat fanfic. Silahkan kalau mau meng-kritik, tapi harus yang membangun ya~

Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^


End file.
